Tubing encapsulated cable can be difficult to insert into coil tubing. Tubing encapsulated cable typically consists of one or more electrical conductors, a fiber optic cable, and possibly other cables or lines sheathed in a corrosion resistant alloy such as 316 stainless steel or a fiber reinforced composite sheath. The smooth outside surface and relatively small diameter of tubing encapsulated cable are desirable attributes for well intervention work because the relatively smooth surface may be more resistant to chemical attack than braided wire. Additionally, the relatively smooth surface and small diameter (0.125″-0.250″) minimizes viscous drag exerted upon the cable as fluids pumped through the coil tubing in the course of intervention operations pass by the cable. Because there is little drag on the tube wire, conventional pumping operations used to install braided wireline into coil tubing are not sufficient to install tubing encapsulated cable. Pumping fluid through the coil tubing during the installation of tubing encapsulated cable is required to assist in overcoming the capstan effect, caused by the friction between the coil tubing and the tubing encapsulated cable as the tubing encapsulated cable travels through the wound coil tubing.
There are numerous techniques that may be utilized to install tubing encapsulated cable into a long tubular member such as coil tubing. Such as hanging the coil into the well in order to allow the somewhat reliable force of gravity to pull the tubing encapsulated cable downward into the interior of the coil tubing. Another commonly known technique involves, prior to utilizing the coil tubing downhole, spooling out the coil tubing along a roadway, installing a rope, cable, or equivalent and using the rope or cable in a manner similar to that of an electrician's fish tape to pull the tubing encapsulated cable into the coil tubing. In these instances fluid may or may not be pumped into the coil tubing while inserting the tubing encapsulated cable. Inserting the tubing encapsulated cable into coil tubing as described above can be an expensive operation. Wire and cable have been used with a tubular conduit since the late 1800s, conduit, like coil tubing, is a long tubular member that normally has wires and cables with a wide variety of outer armors run through it.
Another currently utilized method of installing tubing encapsulated cable into coil tubing is while pumping fluid through the coil tubing to attach a plug to the end of the tubing encapsulated cable. The plug will then pull the tubing encapsulated cable through the coil tubing as the plug is pumped through the coil tubing.
One problem of using a conventional tubing encapsulated cable is that such cables typically have a metallic outer sheath, in particular they usually have a stainless steel outer sheath. When the tubing encapsulated cable outer sheath is a metal that is dissimilar to the metal used to manufacture the coil tubing electrolytic corrosion may be an issue.